Salva Nos
by SilvaTidus
Summary: Rated R for strong language and mayb in later chapters...Riku and Sora abuse! O.o SHOUNEN-AI at the mo, nuthin 2 strong! (RikuxSora, RikuxMystery man, SoraxTidus) Chapter 3 up! Rape, bad language and other stuff which i ai thort of yet! lol! R and R!
1. Suffering

-=DISCLAIMER=- I do not own _any_ of the Kngdom Hearts places, characters or props, I wish I did tho...wooooow...think how much money you would have **Goes into daydream**

be warned btw, some of this fic is going to be violent (self mutilation, rape, verbal abuse), if u take offence by any of the previous go and find a nice lil' hapi pokemon fic to keep u entertained! A much darker side of Kingdom Hearts....

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

How did it get to this? How could life get _this_ low? That's what kept repeating in the back of his mind, lingering there like an unwanted visitor. Why couldn't anything just go right for once? Was it so much to ask? He took a swig from the bottle, vodka burning the back of his throat, then a drag from the fourth cigarette he had lit in the last 10 minutes. His shirt was half tucked in his trousers with the first few buttons undone showing a silver chain hanging loosely from his neck.

-=Sora=-

The vodka was beginning to take its toll as I took another swig and the smoke of the cigarette was beginning to burn the back of my throat. This school year had been terrible ever since _she_ came and tried to take _him_ away from me. He was the only thing that kept me going, but now the life in my body was slowly being taken away from me. I took one last swig from the bottle and then chucked it under the hedge. Could things get any worse?

"Sora? What's up mate?" Yes, obviously they can... There he stood, a few centimetres away from me, behind the toilet blocks, brushing back his silvery hair. Tears began to well up in my eyes but I blinked them back with ease. Years of practice made me good at doing this.

"Nothing" I replied in an emotionless tone.

"Sora, you can tell me anything you know. I'm sure I'd be able to understand, whatever it is." Riku is so nice, he's always so caring, so gentle. Urgh. What am I _thinking_?! He's going out with Kairi anyways ever since she started flirting with him and passing him love notes in the middle of science class.

I punched the ground hard. "NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME OK?! Besides, what would it matter to you?" He stared back, emerald eyes full of hurt and despair.

"Sora, there's something wrong! Please tell me what it is!" He rested a hand on my shoulder and I quivered. I couldn't stop them this time, the tears streamed down my face.

-=Riku=-

He's crying... I held him close and he awkwardly encircled his arms around my neck, almost hanging on to me. He smelt of smoke and alcohol, but even that couldn't hide the unique scent of himself. That gentle aroma, a chill shot down my spine. I was actually hugging him! In all the years I'd known him I'd never hugged him! He sobbed into my shoulder, his body violently shaking with anguish.

"I...l-v..-u" His voice was muffled against my blazer so I broke the hug and faced his swollen, red eyes of sorrow. "I...love...you" He sobbed. I was froze to the spot, I didn't want to hear what he just said... He _loves_ me?! I couldn't believe it...

As I was lost in a mass of thoughts and emotions I failed to notice him dash away from me. I turned to shout him but he was already gone, collapsing down onto the floor to sort my thoughts out, I spotted his blazer and tie in a heap on the floor, slowly with shaking hands I pick them up and hold the small sized garment close to me, inhaling the scent. There it was, he even _smelt_ gentle. What had I done? Why did I go out with Kairi, the girl who's been out and slept with nearly every boy in the school? I've caused my best mate so much hurt and pain... A photo slipped out of his pocket, it was taken 4 years ago inside of the secret place back on Destiny Islands. Life was good back then but now, ever since we moved to Traverse town, things went downhill quite fast. I stared at the young Sora in the picture with tear filled eyes. I never realised until now how much I needed him and how much I loved him too.

I rolled up the sleeve of my blazer to reveal an arm scarred with hundreds of cuts. Every time I do something wrong, I add another one. An extra was in order. I pulled a black handled switch blade from my blazer pocket and started dragging it along the top of my arm letting the blood flow freely. It doesn't hurt anymore, I've become immune to the pain.

OoOoooOoOoOoO

Riku's doin summat nasty! Dunt worry! Hopefully he'll be ok if I decide he's gonna b ok! LOL :-P

O.o I'm craaaaaaaaaaaaaaazee! o.O

RR plz ppl! Good or bad reviews, it dunt really matta!

-=SilvaTidus=-


	2. Departure

-DiScLaImEr- I do NOT own any characters, places or props from Kingdom Hearts so you can stop pointing that shotgun at me now!!! I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU! INNOCENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T

Anyways, here's chappy 2 4 u 'orrible lot! Hehe! Not 2 much violence in this, fair bit 'o' language tho. Not ur cup of tea? Then bugger off sumwhere else! LOL!

:-D Happy Readin Folks! :-D

RR

-Sora-

I cried all the way home, how could it get any worse than this? Then I stopped, I _told_ him! If there was a good time to go ahead with what I've been planning for 4 years, now would be it. He was probably spreading it around school at this very moment! I slammed the front door and stumbled up the stairs feeling hurt and powerless over my life. This was it, this was the end. I couldn't take it anymore; things had gotten too bad now. After locking my bedroom door, I opened the top drawer of my chest of drawers and removed a crumpled piece of paper. My suicide note. Laying it carefully on my bedside table where it couldn't be missed, I walked back to the drawer and removed a pack of craft knife blades. Now all I had to do was figure out in what way I should go about doing it. Should I keep hacking away at my arm until I get to weak to carry on? Should I put a simple slit on both of my wrists? Or maybe I should just drag a blade over my throat? Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all... I mean, I'm 14 and I'm _already_ contemplating suicide. Just then, my mobile buzzed and vibrated on the floor next to me. Picking it up, I read the text message I had just received:

_Sora it's Riku_

Oh great, it just makes me feel so much better reading his name

_Goin out wiv Kairi was a big mistake. She's a total fucking bitch!_

Why's he telling me all this? My stomach tightened, does this mean that?

_I luv u 2 Sora. I want 2 b wiv u so much m8. Cud u b my bf?_

I froze up and a wave of heat rose to my face. He l_oves_ me too?! No this couldn't be right I thought to myself. I kept reading the text over and over again and the blue glare of the screen eventually made me feel dizzy. Bf, that could mean something else right?! Big friend, best friend, brain fish, blue fruit...but no...it meant _boyfriend!_ HE WANTED ME TO BE HIS BOYFRIEND! I just couldn't BELIEVE it! With shaky hands I text him back praying that he wasn't playing a joke!

-Riku-

Bleep!

A text message...I look lazily towards my phone, a centimetre or so away from my hand...wait...A REPLY! With a sudden burst of energy, I grabbed the phone and read the new text message with anticipation.

_Wow...gosh Riku! I never thought you felt that way about me ya know? WOW! I hope you're not playing a trick though._

I laughed to myself, why would I Sora? I read on my heart knocking against my ribs.

_If you are then...you're sad. If you are then don't bother replying...I'll know when to do something I've been planning then. If you're not joking then yes! I would absolutely love it if we could go out ya know? It would be so cool! Butâ€what about Kairi?_

I never ever thought about what would happen between me and Kairi, not that I would care anyways. I quickly text back because I heard her coming back out of the bathroom. I said:

_No m8, this is no joke ok? I dunt care bout Kairi personally, tht bitch givs me waaaay 2 many headaches. But I do care bout uâ€ I love u Sora, nuthin wil EVA change tht. Urs eternally, Riku xxx_

I know I don't seem the romantic type but I can do it sometimes! Oh God, here she came, prancing into the room like she was summat special. She straddles my chest and leans down to kiss me. I break the kiss quickly and she looks at me with a disgusted tone. "Fine." She hissed, "If you don't want it with me tonight then go and fuck yourself!" Like I ever got any pleasure from her... I stared at her blankly, how pathetic _was_ she?! How could I have ever missed Sora's suffering and go out with someone like her?

She shuffled up to the other side of the sofa and lit a cigarette, purposely blowing the smoke in my face.

Bleep!

Oh my God, not now! She grabbed my phone in one swift move and read the message. Dropping the phone onto the floor, she looked at me with raging hatred "You sick bastard! Ewwwwww! That's so gross you gay boy!" An icy chill crept over my entire body. "Ewwwwwwwww! Wait till everyone hears about this!!!! Ooooooh you're so-"

I grabbed her throat, pushing her into the back of the sofa. "But you're not gonna tell fucking anyone! ARE YOU?! If you do I'll make it my sworn duty to make sure you don't let another breath out of your body! You understand me?" I growled, my face extremely close to hers, flecks of spit fell onto her I was that angry. She whimpered so I loosened my grip and got up, walking towards the door, anger surging through my veins. After slamming the front door behind me, I thought to myself, "why are people so shallow nowadays?"

-Sora-

I can't believe it! My dream has come true! Riku is finally my boyfriend! I've gotta get cleaned up in case he decides to come round. My hair was messy, I had tears rolling down my face and I had to hide all of the bruises on my arms from _him_, that bastard son of a bitch who did this to me. But, maybe Riku would protect me; he's a lot stronger than me. No, I don't want him to get involved in all this shit, _ever_.

_flashback_

I He sneered at me once he got his pleasure and threw me onto the tiled floor, covered in cuts and bruises, completely naked. I had never been violated in such a way ever before, was this what love was meant to feel like? But, if he was happy, I was happy, because I loved him. But did he love me? I was so confused and now shivering for he opened the window to climb out. That was it, no 'I love you' or pet names or anything. He would just do his thing then go out whispering, "Remember, if you tell anyone, you're the one who will suffer." Then he left, leaving me behind trying to wipe away the blood and tears that came every time. I couldn't stop him, he was far too strong. I just had to live with it, till I died.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: O.O WTF IS GOIN ON?! T.T

Riku: You got raped by mystery person, I've stopped you from killin urself usin my great timin of text messages and Kairi is a crazy fucked up bitch! : D

Kairi: 8- WOT WAS THAT?!

Riku: Ehehehe, nuthin dear! **cowers in corner**

Sora: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

SilvaTidus: Anyways, hey guys! Hope ur all okay and tht ur enjoyin my fic! Special thanks to all the people who've took their time 2 review my story! God bless ya people! Plz RR! I really need some to help me carry on with the story, I get bored fast, lol! Chapter 3 under construction at the mo!

O.o Cya soon peeps! o.O

**-SilvaTidus-**


	3. Tidus

-DiScLaImEr- Ok...how many times have I gotta go thru this...? I don't own ANY of Kingdom Hearts, not even a smidgen T.T

Story contains bad language, shounen-ai, rape, self mutilation! You name it, we got it! Read and enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Sora opened the door to Riku, he attacked the silver haired boy's lips hungrily. After breaking the kiss, the older boy gasped, "Wow Sora! Gosh!" Sora grinned and laughed at the look on his friend's face. Sora was wearing a white t-shirt with a cream coloured zip up top over it. His jeans were baggy, dragging along the floor, and had large pockets all the way down the leg. Riku on the other hand was wearing tight black boot cut jeans with a tight white long sleeved top that showed off his well-toned muscles.

"So Sora, are you gonna invite me in or are we gonna make out here on the doorstep. Hm?" Riku grinned evilly, softly pushing the brown haired boy back into the house and closing the door behind them.

Little did they know that someone was watching them from across the street

-Tidus-

I had a lot on my mind lately, the main thing being Sora. I mean how can he be so sexy and, almost, feminine? So many times I've tried to get him to come round mine so I can tell him how I feel but at no prevail. Every time I asked him he would just go "Soz Tidus, going out with Riku and Kairi. You're welcome to join if you want!" Then he used to smile, that sweet, innocent smile. He was perfect, an angel. I just needed him; I needed him so, so badly.

WHAT THE FUCK?! SORA JUST KISSED HIM!!! THEY'RE GOING OUT WITH EACH OTHER!!!!!!!! A sensation grew between my legs...what are they going to do with each other?! My face burnt and became a cherry red. Hehe...wow...this is so cool! Thousands of pictures were running through my mindâ€most of them of Sora naked and doing...things...while reading certain...books. Hehe, I was drooling. Man, I wish I were over there

Brring, brring!

I answered the phone to hear Kairi on the other end

"Tidus? Hi! I've got some news!" My heart pounded my ribs I was that excited, even if I knew what she was going to tell me already.

"What? What is it? What's happened?" I replied. My mouth got dry

"It's Riku and Soraâ...they're gay!" I tried the best I could to do a realistic gasp.

"Oh my God Kairi, I always had a sneaking suspicion of Sora but, RIKU?!"

"Yeah I know! Innit disgusting?! I bet they're screwing each other as we speak!"

The thought lingered in my mind and I smiled and covered the phone while I giggled. This was the best news I've heard ever since I found out how to masturbate! And believe me, anything better than that has to be pretty fucking fantastic!

"So...errrmâ...what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Well like, HELLO?! We're gonna like expose 'em to the whole school and make their lives hell! Duh! You really are quite slow ya know T?"

My body froze up..she was gonna tell everyone?! That stupid bitch! I hung up the phone, I'll just tell her it went dead or summat. If she told anyone, I can't imagine what Sora would do. I know for a fact that he's contemplating suicide.

Flashback

**I followed Sora into his room and watched him take some clothes out of his wardrobe.**

**"I'm gonna go and have a shower. Make yourself comfortable. If you get hungry or thirsty you know where the fridge is!" He gave me his trademark 'Sora Smile' and exit the room leaving me alone with a chance to snoop around**

**I started at a chest of drawers by his bed and began to rummage through his underwear drawer. I couldn't breathe I was that excited. It was then that my hands dragged across something sharp making me jump back in surprise. Blood was dripping down my hand and onto the floor quite quickly. I placed my mouth over the cut to stop the bleeding, using my other hand to carefully reveal what caused the injury. To my horror, I discovered a bundle of bloodstained craft knife blades next to a crumpled piece of paper. I already knew what was going to be on the document but something pushed me to confirm my fears. I unfolded it carefully and read**

_I'm sorry mom, I just couldn't carry on. I'm too weak. I fell down and couldn't get back up. I'm sorry mom, for everything. I love you so much, I never wanted my life to end up like this. I wanted to tell you sooner..I've been seeing this manâ...he was outside of school and I...fell in love with him I suppose. He was so charming and caring, I thought he loved me too, but I was wrong. Never could I stop him sneaking into my room at night and raping me. He was too strong I could never stop him. I want you to move house and get as far away as possible. He'll do anything to hurt someone. He doesn't care for anyone's feelings, he just wants his pleasure. Please get away from him, please get away from Vincent Valentine._

**I shuddered, Vincent Valentineâ... That sick bastard, I didn't even know who he was or why he was doing the stuff he was doing to Sora but he had to stop. But, what could I do? I'm weaker than Sora and even _he _can't do anything. My eyes flickered down to the peace of paper again.**

_Tell Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie that I will never stop caring for them and that they will always be in my heart. You may be thinking why Kairi isn't on this list, its because she's a hateful bitch who treats Riku like absolute dirt! Tell her to lay off him, she doesn't deserve him, she doesn't deserve anyone!_

_Please forgive me mom, for being so weak. Just remember that I will ALWAYS love you and I will ALWAYS be with you even if you can no longer see me._

_I love you so much mom, please forgive me,_

_Sora –x-_

**I heard Sora making his way out of the bathroom and quickly shoved the paper back into the drawer and covered it up with pairs of boxers. He came skipping into the room, humming happily.**

**I was mentally screaming at him, "How long have you been like this Sora? How long have you wore that mask?"**

* * *

There ya go! The end of chappy 3! Okay, I really need sum help! Where do I go from here?! : S

Sora: Vincent has been sexually abusing me? O.O

Vincent: Yes Sora honey, c'mere babe...

Sora: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!! Covers ass with hands

Tidus: Sora is really cute when he's scared. Hehe! I'm a perverted boy! I was looking through Sora's underwear drawer!

Sora: WHAT?!

Tidus: What?

Sora: What?

Tidus: What what?

Sora: You said what!

Tidus: I didn't, I said what what?

Sora: You said what? What what?

Tidus: You said what first... ¬.¬

SilvaTidus: Ok...Riiiite...yeh...mekkin a WHOLE lotta sense ya know? Anyways, what do ya think? Good? Bad? Too much of something? Too lil' of something? Please tell me! I gotta know! R AND R PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!

-SilvaTidus-


End file.
